My Life before I became the Pack Leader
by Tsuki Hikari4
Summary: Okay, this is how my life would be If I was a werewolf, Twilight was real, and the books were real. Humor, adventure, angst, OCCness, Plenty of OC's...Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1: A new Life

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Mayer does. So yeah...**

**Okay. Really, the summary says it all.**

**Just one thing...**

**FUCK OFF, TWILIGHT HATERS.**

**Seriously, if you don't like Twilight, don't read it. I don't want any flames whatsoever, AND nobody bitching to me about how Twilight is gay and stupid. I'll say four words; SHUT THE FUCK UP.**

**So, here ya go!**

**_~Ayame~_**

******BOLD: Chapter heading or A/N's**

Underlined: Emphasized words

_Italics:My thoughts_

_"Italic sentences": Werewolves conversations in wolf form_

**A/N: I started out using she and stuff, but changed it to I and started to switch over stuff, but got bored and quit. I don't know if you'll see it but...**

**Chapter 1: A new life**

Pain...so much pain...all I remembered was yelling at my father, when a hot tingle went down my spine, and I felt like I was...exploding. I felt my joints popping, changing, and my face growing longer. My ears moving upward, and my teeth growing into fangs. I thought about the twilight books. Could they be telling the truth? About...werewolves? I moaned, but it came out more like a whine. I felt hotter, and could feel my silky fur. The pain started to ease, and I laid on the ground.

My father was gone, that was for sure. I couldn't smell him anymore. I stood up, and shook out my new fur. It was all...black. I looked into a puddle, and saw a white stripe of fur between my eyes, which were a very bright blue. I frowned, and looked at my teeth. They were very white, and very sharp. I looked around, and sighed. _Where are all the voices? The pack had voices...hmmm...but I AM in Florida...god its hot in this fur..._I sniff, and follows the scent of my father.

I look down at my paws, and am startled to see I was almost as tall as a horse. I shake my head, and look up to see my father. I try to speak, but all that comes out is a bark. I frown, and sit. My father, whose name is Ryan, looked at me fearfully. I frown, and lay down. I whined, and he comes forward a bit. He said "Sh- Shandra?" I bark and nod my head, my tail starting to wag. He looks at me weirdly, and kneels in front of me. I lay my head down, right in front of his hands.

He hesitated, but set his hand above my nose, on my muzzle. He scratched me, like he used to do with our old dog, who had died three years ago. I close my eyes, but then snap them open when I hear a voice. I stand up, and look around. It came again. _"Hello? Hey, can you hear me?"_ It was in my head! I close my eyes, and say, in my head,_ "Who are you?"_ The voice said _"It's Paul. You know me?"_ I smile, and say_ "Well, duh."_ He laughed, and said _"Yeah. We allowed Stephenie to write a book on us. The Bella and Renesmee thing is true too."_ I laughed again and said _"Where are you?"_ He was silent, then suddenly I could see through his eyes. He was in Florida already. _"Holy crap your fast."_ He laughed and said _"Yeah, I am. Leah's even faster though."_

I look at my father, and say to Paul_ "What am I going to do about my dad? He saw me transform..."_ Paul shrugged and said_ "Most of our parents in La Push know about us. Embry's mother still doesn't though. Oh, Im coming up on you now."_ I look behind me, and so does my father. He screams, and hides behind me. I sigh, and look at Paul. He was pure gray. I frown, and look at my dad. Paul speaks in my mind again._ "Why don't you bring him? We have plenty of new houses ready to move into. Here, I'll phase and tell him. But look away, okay?"_I frown, but look away anyways. I feel something ripple in the air, and a few seconds later, a dressed Paul was standing there.

"Hey, uhh...Ryan?" My dad looks at me and says "Y-Yes?" Paul laughs at my fathers expression, and says "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. You and your daughter should move to La Push in Washington. It's where she belongs. And she's gonna need to pack, because the clothes get shredded when we phase. The boys carry around shorts, and the girls...Well, she's gonna have to ask Leah about that." My father looks at me, then Paul, and says "Alright." Paul looks at my dad, and says "What about her mom?"

Ryan flinches, and I jump up and snarl at my mothers name. Paul backs up and says "Whoa, uh, sorry I mentioned it..." He looks at my dad, and says quietly, though I could still hear it, "Whats wrong?" My dad responded "Well, her mom gave her to me as soon as she was out of the hospital, saying she didn't want her. She's hated her since." Paul frowned and nodded. He looked at me, and says "Go get packed." I huff, and lean down. My father looks at me, unsure. Paul shakes his head and says "Just get on." He takes his shorts off, and phases quickly. My dad gets on me like a horse, and I take off. Paul follows me._ "Well, good thing you don't live in the city..."_ I reply saying_ "Yeah. The problem is, how do I get in my house?"_ Paul laughs and says _"I'll get your clothes. I've seen women's clothes enough, so nothing to worry about."_

I grunt, and keep running. I stop when we reach our backyard, which had a 9 foot fence around it. My dad climbs off, and goes through the gate, but I was too large. I step back, then take a running start. I leap, and easily make it over the fence. Paul jumps over too, and he phases and slippes on his shorts quickly. He runs inside after my dad unlocked the door, and came out with some of my clothes. I grab them carefully in my mouth, and trot into the garage. I focus in calming myself, since I had felt anger when I changed, I figured I had to be calm and happy in order to change back.

I felt the same things I did when I shifted the first time, but it didn't hurt. It felt...good. I stand up, and quickly get dressed. Paul had brought me a pair of my favorite jeans, and a shirt, sweatshirt, and sandals. And fortunately a bra and underwear. I walk out, and see my dad already packed. I run into my room, and pack all my clothes. They fit into two bags, since I wash my clothes every three days.

I take them out, and see my dad at the grill. He had out ten packs of frozen beef, as I had started to eat a lot lately. I guessed this was because I was close to becoming a true werewolf. I thought Paul ate a lot too. I could smell the burgers cooking, and could almost taste them already. I sigh, and sit down in a lawn chair. I look at our barn, and remember my horse, Midnight. He was a pure black Stallion, and I had had him since he was a colt. I sighed again, knowing I couldn't keep him. Then, I heard a car pull up. It was my cousin, who had always wanted to live at this house, and loved our horses and farm animals. I smile, and went to go greet Shelby.

"So, your moving now, but not bringing your furniture. Just your clothes?" said Shelby. "Yeah, that's it. It's an important reason, and I'm still so sorry I can't tell you." Shelby nodded, and said "So, I get to keep the house?" I nod, and say "Yep. You were emancipated, and you are allowed to keep the house. I may visit, to see you, and Midnight. If he gets sick or anything, you must call me, okay?" Shelby nodded, and we all got on some bikes, and rode off.

Once we were far away enough, we got off the bikes, and Paul and I took our clothes off quickly and phased. I realized that I would have to get used to seeing people naked for a few seconds. I shake out my fur, and pick up my and my fathers bags in my mouth. Me and Paul start running. I was surprised my father had barely said anything. But, he loved me to death. He even lost his job because he went to see me in the school play when I was 8. He had a new job, but not anymore. His favorite thing to do was spend time with me.. He was like a mother and father in one. The ultimate parent.

I realized it was getting colder, and remembered it was winter. I frown, and shook myself so that my father fell into the large dip between my shoulders. I heard him say "Thanks." I barked a laugh-like bark, and concentrated on the land around me. It was easier to run when I was concentrating on the land around me.

Soon, we reached Washington. It hadn't snowed yet, so my father was fine. He sat up straight, and laughed. "I think I'm getting used to riding you. Its nice, the smooth movements of your muscles, the way you run. Your fur is soft and warm." he laughed. I barked a laugh, and heard Paul say in my mind _"I'm going to introduce the Cullens to you first. They would like to know that there is another werewolf here. And don't worry, your father will be safe."_I nod, and we kept running, now in Fork's woods.

I sniff, and almost fall flat on my face. The smell was...DISGUSTING. It was waaay to sweet, and burned my nose like if you swallowed Bleach. I yipped, and Paul laughed in my head. _"Yeah, It does stink. Forgot about that, didn't you?"_ I nod, my eyes watering. My dad leaned down and said_ "Are you alright?"_I nod, and keep running, trying to ignore the smell with no luck. Me and Paul slowed when we reached the house.

And there they were-all nine of them. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. I blinked, and looked at Carlisle. He looked at Edward. Edward spoke. "This is their new recruit, Shandra. She comes from Florida, and brought her father." My father jumped to the ground, and looked at them fearfully. He looked at me, and I nodded. Then he fainted. I quickly caught him with the top of my muzzle, and set him gently on the ground. I looked up, and saw Alice right there. "Hey, would you like me to take him inside and on a bed?" I nod, and look at Paul, who was already phased and dressed in his shorts.

He said "You can phase." and I did. I got dressed, and stood in front of them. I smiled, and said "Stephenie is veeery accurate. She got your looks down very nice." Carlisle smiled, and said "It's very nice to meet you. The packs at what now? Almost fifteen?" Paul nodded, and said "Yeah. It keeps getting larger. Ready to meet the pack?" my dad came out with Alice as soon as he said that. My dad smiled, and walked towards me. I waved at the Cullens, then undressed and phased. My dad climbed on and I grabbed our bags. Both me and Paul took off.

**A/N: Okay, here is where I quite, and the perspective changes...**I**I'm to lazy to change it...**

As they got out of smelling range, she took a deeeep breath through her nose._ "Aaaahhh...clean air..."_ Paul barked a laugh and said _"Crossing over Wolf territory...now!"_ She perks her ears up, as suddenly three more voices joined hers and Pauls. They all introduced themselves._ "Hey, I'm Sam, the pack leader." "Hello Sam." "Hi! I'm Seth. Just a regular wolf." "Hey Seth."_ she could tell Seth would be a good friend. The last guy spoke with a deep husky voice._ "I'm Jacob. The...Beta."_She smiled, and saw them. Jacob was of course russet brown, Seth a sandy tan, and Sam, with slightly lighter black fur. She stopped, and her dad waved.

Sam said _"We have many homes for you to choose to live in. You can pick."_She nods, then phases, and gets dressed quickly. She looks at her father, and says "Dad, this is Sam, Seth, and Jacob. Sam is the black one, Seth the sandy tan one, and Jacob is the russet brown one. Sam, Seth, Jacob, My father, Ryan." Sam nodded to her father, as did Jacob. His eyes still hadn't left her. Seth, however, bounded up to her father, and crouched so he was the same height. Her father smiled and scratched Seth's head. Seth started to make a rumbling noise, kind of like a cats purr, but more wolf-like. She looked at Jacob, who was STILL staring at her. She glared at him and said "What? Do I look funny?" He stepped back, and looked away. He grumbled, then ran off. She looked after him worriedly.

"Do not worry about Jacob. He's very touchy." Sam's voice startled her, and she turned around to see him and Seth dressed. Paul was still in his wolf form. He looked at my father, and he got onto Paul's back. Paul also picked up her father's bag, and she picked up her own. She walked with them, and they led them to about five houses that were nice. She looked at her dad, and said "You pick. You had to go with me, so you can pick." her father nodded, and picked the one that was the right size for both of them. She smiled as she sat on her bed in her new room. She looked around, and saw it was pink. _I'll have to change THAT_.

**_~AYAME~_**

**Okay! Done. I have two or three more chapters written, and am still writing. So, yeah. I'll try to update on my Wolf's Rain and InuYasha story, but I need more reviews! Also, I have many chapters written out for Seishin's story, buuut...I'm just to lazy to add it here...Yeah. Need motivation for the InuYasha story. **

**R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pack and a Fight!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Mayer does. So yeah...**

**_~Ayame~_**

**BOLD: Chapter heading or A/N's**

Underlined: Emphasized words

_Italics:My thoughts_

_"Italic sentences": Werewolves conversations in wolf form_

**Chapter 2: The pack and a fight!**

She looks around, and sighs. She had just finished painting her room the nicest blue she could get. She had moved everything that she could (Which was pretty much everything, seeing her strength was much better) besides the carpet. It was already a nice white, so she was going to leave it at that.

She sat on her bed, and heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Seth and Sam each holding some of the stuff she moved. She let them in and they set them down where they were before. "Thanks, guys. Let's get the rest." They both nodded and then after about five minutes, her room was complete. "Thanks." she said. Sam said "Your welcome. Come, its time for you to meet the rest of the pack. Leah will be relieved to have another female in the pack. She and you are the only females we know about so far." She nodded, and when they got out of the house, with her dad, she phased, and so did Sam and Seth. Her dad climbed on her back, and they all started to not run, but they were at sort of a trotting pace.

She could smell them, then she saw them. All of them, and she already new their names. She recited them in her head, including the four she had already met. Sam, Embry, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin, and Brady. A new one who's name is Zach also. Sam said_ "You got them all. Good Job. You even got Zach, though he isn't even in the books. I'm also surprised that you could phase back so soon. Most of us took a week."_ She frowned, and said_ "Is that...good?"_ This time, Leah's voice responded. _"It's very unusual, but it helps that you can phase back and forth quickly."_

She nods, and they stop in front of the rest of the pack. She looks them over. Leah of course is a light gray, and she looks fast. Embry was gray with darker spots on his back. Quil was a nice, chocolate brown. Colin was black and white. Brady was brown, gray, and black all mixed up, and Zach was black with a white ear, one white left front paw, and a white line running down the top of his tail.

Zach looks at her when she gets to him, and smiles a wolfy grin. Someone growls, and he thinks they were growling at him, so he quit. But, it was Sam growling out towards the woods. He spoke to her in her head._ "You get your father over to Jacobs house. Billy is there. Just stay, and don't come running to us."_ She nods, and Jacob leads her to his house, where his father is already outside in his wheelchair. _"Ah, a newcomer. What's her name?"_ Jacob phases and gets his shorts on, and says "Her name is Shandra, and her father Ryan."

Billy nodded, and said "Ryan, come inside. Charlie is inside, and would like to meet you." He turned to us. "Stay outside, and keep watch." Jacob nodded, and went into the trees. She followed him, and said _"Well, you should go and help them. I'm fine here."_ Jacob stared at her, then grumbled, then ran off. She laid down, and sighed.

She could hear the yips, feel their teeth crushing something, and feel their pain when they were struck. She whined, then closed her eyes, and focused on the surroundings around her. That's when she heard something inside the house. She jumped up, and growled. Sam said_ "No! Leave this to us! I- I'm sorry, I can't send anyone...wait, I'll send Jacob down."_ But she ignored him. Her father was in there, and she could tell it was one of the Vampires that were attacking The Pack. She crouched, and crawled forwards, to see the vampire pass in front of a window. She barked, and the vampire stopped, and looked out. She couldn't see her though, for the fact that she was black, and hidden in the shadows. But she must have seen her white stripe, for the vampire leaped out of the window.

She jumped out of the brush, growling and her fur standing up. She had a feeling of fear pass through her, because she was not trained and had no idea whether she could fight this vampire or not. But she knew she had to. Her father was inside. The vampire smiled at her, and said "Here, doggie. I won't hurt you..." she just snarled, and stepped forwards. The vampire did too, and then leaped. With surprising speed, she dodged. Then her fighting instinct came, and she leaped forwards, and grabbed onto the vampires arm. She swung her head back and forth, until with a loud, metallic riiiip! the arm came off. The vampire shrieked in agony, and stepped back.

She spit the arm out and into the brush, when she heard the rest of the pack in the brush, watching her, and ready to help her. Zach kept walking forward, whining, but Sam kept him back. She focused on the vampire again, and she growled when it made a move towards the house. She ran in between the house and the vampire, and it stepped back. She got an idea, and started to run in circles around the vampire. Soon, it was whirling around, trying to focus on her. She suddenly stopped, behind the vampire, and leaped at it's back, snarling. She closed her jaws on the neck, but the vampire grabbed her neck, and threw her off. She landed with a very loud thud, and whined. Zach stepped forwards, this time Sam didn't stop him. She growled, and Zach stepped back again. She got up, and shook her head.

She glared at the vampire, and with all her strength and speed, threw herself at it. Her jaws clamped over its neck, and she snapped it clean off. She stopped herself before she hit the house, and dropped the head. She walked over to the body, and it was still twitching. She tore it apart, and a human Sam walked forwards, and set it on fire. He patted her, and said "Good job. That was very nice. Where did you get the spinning one?" She looked at Zach, and told him. He phased and said "She just made it up. She says it's good for making them confused and then you can strike when they are looking the opposite direction."

She nodded, and then yipped. She phased, and got dressed. She ran inside, and finally found her dad, Billy, and Charlie in the basement. She ran to her dad, and said "Are you okay?" He nods and says "What was that?" "Well, it was a vampire. I killed it." He looked surprised and said "Wow..." She nodded, and lead them upstairs. They all went outside, where the pack were all waiting. They all congratulated her.

She said "Thank you." and then she fainted.

She groaned, and tried to sit up, but someone pushed her down, saying "Ah uh. Nope. You still have to lie down." She frowned, and opened her eyes to find Zach smiling at her. She sat up again, but when Zach tried to make her lay down again, she hit his arm and pushed him away. She stood up, and the room swirled around her. She stood there until it stopped, and she stepped out of her room, and into the hallway with Zach following behind her. She turned around quickly, and snapped "What? Leave me alone. I don't need help. I'm FINE."

He stepped back, and put his hands up. She was surprised to find shivers of heat rolling up her spine, and it took all her might to not phase right in the middle of the hallway. She glared at him, and continued down the hallway and out the house. She saw Carlisle outside with her dad, and her dad ran up to her saying "Are you okay?" I look over at Carlisle, and I say "I'm fine. Just...dizzy."

Carlisle nods and says "She will be okay. She must have hit her head. I'm going to go now. Oh, and Shandra, Your welcome to visit our place anytime you want."

**A/N: Okay, here is where I started to use I and stuff**

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'll look forward to that." I watch as he leaves, and I turn to my father, Leah, and Jacob. I smile, and look around. I could feel Jacobs eyes burning a hole in my back. I spin around, and confront him.

"Alright, whats with you? You keep starin at me! Its annoying the CRAP outta me! So tell me whats wrong so I can go on with life!" I heard Leah mumble a "Calm down..." but I ignored her. "If you have something to say, SAY IT!"

**_~AYAME~_**

**Okay! Got chapter two up! Next, get chapter three uploaded, then start on writing chapter four! *Marches off***

**~Ayame**


	3. Chapter 3: Imprinting and a Talk

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Mayer does. So yeah...**

**_~Ayame~_**

**BOLD: Chapter heading or A/N's**

Underlined: Emphasized words

_Italics:My thoughts_

_"Italic sentences": Werewolves conversations in wolf form_

**Chapter 3: Imprinting and a talk**

He phased when I exploded. My clothes ripped, and my shoes were shredded. I snarled, and he growled. I heard Leah get my father away, but I barely registered it. I ran at him, snarling.

He rammed into me, pushing me back. I snarled, and snapped at his flank, sinking my teeth into his thigh. He growled, and shoved me further. I growled, and ran off, to the roads. I could hear Jacob in my head, telling me to stop, but I had to get away.

I ran out into the road, causing some cars to stop suddenly. People screamed, and I ran off in the oppisite direction, towards Jacob. I flashed past him, snarling. He followed, and when I reached his house, Sam and Paul were already waiting. I approached slowly, chewing over what had just happened.

_"You phased due to anger. THATS what happened...__"_ I heard Jacob say it in my head, and growled. _"__Go away. I don't want to even LOOK at you.__"_ Jacob laughed, and then Sam growled. I flinched.

_"Why did you run into the roads? Now that stupid Wolf rumor will start up again.__"_ Sam growled at me. I cringed, feeling his alpha blood forcing me to obey him. _"__You will never do that again. Ever. If your angry, go snap some trees or something.__"_ I growled, and turned away like a child. I stalked off, snapping a tree in the process just to make him "Happy".

I felt someone follow me, and opened my mind. It was Leah. I slowed down, letting her catch up.

_"Hey. Wow, first day and you fought-and won- against a leech, and got in trouble. Wow. Nice job.__"_ I knew Leah was trying to humor me, and I couldn't help but laugh._ "__Yeah, I guess it was. Well, I've been wanting to ask you some questions."_

_"Fire away."_

_"Well, I was wondering how you travel with clothes? I mean, they shred when you phase..."_

_"Oh, well, I usually fold a light sundress up and tie it to my leg with a leather band. See it on my right hind-leg?"_

I looked, and could see the thin leather strap. I nodded, and said _"Where did you get that?"_

_"Its just some basic leather. You can get it at the Newton's Out-door store. We all have one. Jacob had to get another one. He grew to big. But already your his height. We all think you'll be even bigger than him."_

I nodded, then said _"Well...about the...genetic dead end thing in Breaking Dawn...is that true?_"

Leah grimaced, and said_ "__As far as we know, yes. I haven't imprinted on anyone. Not yet. It may happen, so don't give up on looking."_

_"Well...also...I was wondering why Jacob won't quit staring at me. Do you know?"_ I looked at her, confused with the sudden silence.

_"Well...ever since Bella became a Vampire, he has alwayse been down. The Renesmee thing about him imprinting on her- thats not true. Stephanie added that for some flare. He...We think he might have imprinted on you."_

I stop, surprised._ "__WHAT? You think he...IMPRINTED on me? Where in the hell did you guys come up with that? No way did he IMPRINT on me...I only just started as a werewolf!"_

_"Well, thats what we THINK. He has been very careful with his thoughts around us in his wolf form. If he thinks about you, its usually when he's human. He's thought about you ONCE with us in his head in wolf form. And it was when you got pissed. By the way, that was really cool."_

I started walking again, thinking. I shook me head, and turned to Leah. _"I'm going home to think. Alright?"_

Leah nods, and I start running off towards my house. I feel her phase, and when I stretch my mind out, I know nobody else is phased. So I could think freely.

_What if Jacob really had imprinted on me? What if he really did? I'm only 18...I'm not ready for any big thing like that..._I sighed in frustration, and kept walking home. I reached the house, and quickly phased and ran inside, thankful that nobody was home. I grabbed clothes, and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

Halfway through, I thought I heard the door open, but ignored it. When i finished, I toweled off and dressed. I went downstairs into the kitchedn only to find..."Bella? Renessme?"

Bella smiled at me, and Renesmee did too. Bella said "Hey, Shandra. We just stopped by. Renesmee wanted to see you too."

Renesmee laughed, and said "I thought you were nice. So I wanted to see you again. Also...I wanted to talk to you about some things." I looked at Renesmee and Bella, and nodded. Bella looked at her watch, and sighed. "Well, I had better go. Edward gets mad when I'm late." Renesmee nodded, as did I. Bella left out the front door, and was gone in a flash.

I looked around, unsure about what to do. I looked at the fridge, and said "So...you want anything to drink?" Renesmee looked thoughtful, then said "Got any Jasmine Tea? That stuff's good. carlisle showed it to me, even though we don't need stuff like that. Yet...I am half human, so I guess that effects it too..."

I nodded, and said "Yeah, we have some in the cuboard. I'll make it. What size cup?" I showed her the cups, and she said "Medium." I nodded, and took out two medium cups. I made the tea, and Renesmee made herself comfy on the couch. I looked at her, and she looked...unsettled. I opened a cuboard, and looked through our herbs store. I picked fresh herbs, because I didn't trust doctors. never had. I found out that herbs worked better for me anyways. When I had a bad throat, and couldn't breath, medicine didn't help, but when I took some Coltsfoot, it cleared right up.

I looked around, and grabbed some Thyme. I prepared it, and mixed it in, as well as some Tansy in mine. I had started to develope a bad cough. I brought the drink out, and gave her her's. She sipped it, and smiled up at me. "Thyme? Thanks. I have been nervous all day." I nodded, and took a drink of mine, but coughed. I finally stopped, and drank some more. I felt teh need to cough, but it died down as the Tansy set in. I sighed, feeling better.

"Tansy in yours? Hm. Your smart. Why do you know so much about herbs?" she looked at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh...well, I never sat well with doctors, so I turned to herbs instead. They worked better. If I had a hard time breathing, and used medicine, it wouldn't work. If I used coltsfoot, it cleared right up." I laughed slightly, surprised I was sharing this with her.

Renesmee laughed, and nodded. "This is very good tea. The Thyme helps. I'm slightly nervous about this."

"About what?"

"What I'm going to tell you! I guess...well, it has something to do with Jacob...and Zach. Oh, and slightly me." She laughed, nervous again. She sipped her tea, and relaxed. I nodded, waiting for her to speak.

"...Did Leah tell you about...them thinking Jacob imprinted on you? Well...I think he did to. And honestly..." she laughed slightly. "I don't like it. Ever since Stephanie wrote the book, I realized that I really did love him. So, I guess I could say I don't like it..." she sighed, and looked down, the Thyme wearing off. I nodded, and spoke.

"To be truthful...I don't like him. He's to...annoying. I'd rather have a guy that speaks to me, and doesn't hide like the pussy he is." I wrinkled my nose, and laughed.

Renesmee nodded, and said "I didn't think you did. Most women cannot resist that much of attention. Or, it has not been proven yet, men can't either."

I nodded, and said "And...what was it about Zach? You said something was about him..."

Renesmee smiled, and said "Well...we think he imprinted on you too."

**_~AYAME~_**

**Okay! Major events! Well, to me, anyways. I have chapter four all typed up already, and will post it soon. BAI BAI~!**

**~Ayame**


	4. Chapter 4: Dear God, No!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Mayer does. So yeah...**

**_~Ayame~_**

**BOLD: Chapter heading or A/N's**

Underlined: Emphasized words

_Italics:My thoughts_

_"Italic sentences": Werewolves conversations in wolf form_

**"Speaking out loud phased" **- SLIGHT SPOILER!

**Chapter 4: Dear god, No!**

I growled as Renesmee left. I looked over our conversation, and it only made me more mad.

"Really? Two guys imprinting on me? Oh, this is getting SOOOO much better..." sarcasm dripped through every one of my words. I looked around the house, and how it had already gotten messy. Dad, leaving food out. We had only been here since earlier...I finally realize how dark it is-and how my father was always home before this. My heart-rate sped up, and I walked out the back door.

"Dad? Can you hear me?"

...

No response. I was going to look for him.

I quickly stripped, and hid the clothes in a hollow of a tree. I phased, and sniffed. I picked up his scent, and ran off.

I followed his scent for a while, and was running full speed when it went out of town, and it was mixed with the to sweet smell of a vampire- one I didn't know.

I snarled and ran faster, faster I knew than Leah could. I couldn't hear anything in my head, thankful that nobody was phased. As I flew through the forest, I heard someone phase.

_"Shandra? Whats wrong?"_ Damn. It was Zach. I snarled a reply. _"A Vampire took my dad. I'm going to rescue him. Whether you like it or not."_

Zach growled, and ran towards me. _"Your in-experienced. You'll need help. I'm coming. The rest of the pack are all meeting human."_ I snarled, but kept going. I came to a clearing, and just about died at what I saw.

My dad was at the hands of a vampire that triggered a memmory. Me, reading New Moon. Reading Bella's description of the three oldest vampires-Aro, Marcus and Caius. I watched the vampire move, and turn around, and I saw the blond hair of Caius. My dad was bloody, his neck. He hasn't lost all of his blood yet, but he was screaming and jerking around, making my mind think to the movie's I had seen and how the Cullens had done the same-during their transformation into a vampire.

I howled my grief, and ran at him. I went so fast, I blurred. I looked invisible when I was running like this. He couldn't see me, no matter how good his eyes were. I leaped forwards, and grabbed my dad gently-but hard enough- to get him away from Caius. I set him down, and told Zach to hold him down. He did, and I turned to Caius, surprised to see fear in his eyes.

I snarled, and felt power rushing into me. The power equal of an alpha's- and more. It was almost demonic. Unearthly. I looked through Zach's view, as he was still phased, and looked at me, knowing something was different.

Wow.

That was it. Wow. I was large-bigger than Sam and Jacob. I was even darker black, with large and bright violet eyes, and a jagged white stripe running down my back. My fur was silky soft, and long and flowy. My teeth were longer, fangs sharper. My claws were like a cat's-retractable, and sharp as a swords blade. I snarled again, and Caius said Fearfully

"S-Stop her! Sh-she'll kill me!" I looked behind me with my mind, and hte whole pack was there, even the Cullens. Carlisle was tending to my dad, or trying too. Sam spoke levelly.

"No. You have harmed a human. Even the Cullens have no reason to defend you. We will let her be." I snarled happily, and it came out sounding like** "Thanks. I owe you one."** and Sam started. "Wha...? Wait, now you can speak as a wolf!"

"Amazing..." murmered Carlisle.

I shrugged.** "I feel really good. Extremely good. I can feel the power rushing through me. Hmm...how shall I kill you..."** i whispered, walking around Caius.

**"First, a question. Where are Aro and Markus? The rest of the Volturi?"**

Caius snarled, but said "Dead. All dead."

I shook my head, and growled. **"Alright then. Now, watch me kill you."** I flew at him, blurring. I heard Edward murmer "We can't even see her..." and I heard and felt his head snap off. I dropped the old Vampire's head, and spat on the ground. "Disgusting..." and staggered. That had taken it's tole on me.

I shook my head, and felt Carlisle beside me, his hand on my great shoulder. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Shandra. He is to far into his transformation...it can't be stopped. We'll moniter him, and make sure he is okay." I shook my head, my grief and rage building up. I shook him away, and padded towards my dad. I laid down, and snarled, making everyone jump away from me. Sam walked forwards, his hands up. I ignored it, and snarled at him, making him back away.

I heard small footsteps approach me. Bella, Renesmee, and Leah. Bella and Renesmee went despite Edwards pleas to stay away from me. They watched as the three females drew closer, waiting for me to snap at them. I didn't.

Carlisle walked forwards, and Jasper leaned forwards. I did nothing. Carlisle knelt beside me, as did Leah, Bella and Renesmee. My father had stopped twitching, but moaned from time to time.

"So much like my transformation..." Bella murmerred. "But I was like a rock, I didn't even squeak. He's moaning. Carlisle, will he be alright?"

Carlisle looked at Ryan for a bit, and nodded. "He should be. One of you three, stay here with me. Everyone else, go." Leah nodded, and phased, and laid down beside me, her fur brushing up against mine. She was so small, she was like a pup snuggling up to her mother.

The group left, going their seperate ways. Renesmee and Bella left after Carlisle told them again to leave. Jasper was still here. I growled at him, and said **"What are you still doing here?"**

"...I don't trust you. Such rage, and power, you could easily snap and kill Carlisle." he glared at me. "And...my powers won't effect you. I don't trust you."

I growled, and stood up.** "Well, I don't trust you either. I trust Leah, because she is just like me, a female shape-shifter. And Carlisle, well, he is a good man. He is the most human-like of all of you. I trust him with my dad, and not all of you. Now, LEAVE."** there was a hint of a snarl in my voice, and Jasper flinched. He sighed, and looked up at me.

"Fine. I'll leave, pup." and took off. I growled at him, and laid down beside my father, all signs of aggression gone already. Leah pressed up against me again, and shifted to get comfortable. This was going to be a long three days.

**_~AYAME~_**

**Okay! Got it done! Heh, sorry for not updating for a while. I've been going into a story-which is to personal to post here, and seeing as it is not a fanfiction of anything...- So I've been caught up in that. Again, sorry!**

**Ice Cream to those who review!**

**~Ayame**


End file.
